Talk:Isolet
According to her card in KGC, her name is "Isolet". The exerpt from Naver Blog says that she fought against Ronan and Kanavan Royal Guards in Serdin-Kanavan War. - Détruire tout, c'est une ''' 21:28, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :Isolet... Isn't that Lass' last name too? Shadowblade777 (talk) 00:20, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Chase Season V Serdin mission dialogues (Knight Master) Some saved mission dialogues of Knight Master from Grand Chase Season V; some of her dialogues are cut because of the graphic error. (warning; tl;dr) (I don't have to full mission screenshots since I only saved the dialogues...) Trial Forest '''Knight Master’s Trial I Mission *"Greetings, knights! I’m the Knight Master of Serdin, Isolet. If you are going to be a member of Grand Chase, you must know the basics of battle. Let’s start off by searching through Trial Forest!" Knight Master’s Trial II Mission *"Just looking around is not enough. There might be more of them somewhere deep inside Trial Forest. Search them out and defeat them. Show me that you are worthy of being a member of Grand Chase!" 'Trial Tower' A Member’s Qualifications I Mission *"You’re sorely mistaken if you thought that was the end of it. The real trial starts now. Keep in mind, being able to seek things out is a necessary skill needed to become a member. Search every inch of Trial Tower!" A Member’s Qualifications II Mission *"Can you feel it? the enemies are getting stronger and stronger. Don’t worry though. Use the Specials you have and you’ll be able to defeat them easily. Go on, try it!" 'Outer Wall of Serdin' Scouting the Outer Wall of Serdin Mission *"Congratulations on becoming a member of Grand Chase! Here is your first official mission as a member. There seems to be monster activity around Outer Wall of Serdin. Scout out the monster’s activities." Defeat the Goblins! Mission *"The Goblins may be weak, but when there are lots of them, they become difficult to defeat. Wipe them out using Combo Attacks!" 'Kerrie Beach' Onward to Kerrie Beach! Mission *"Thanks to your hard work, this area is safe for now. However, there are still many of them wandering around. There is a place not far from here called Kerrie Beach. It was once a very peaceful place… Your next mission will be to scout out Kerrie Beach." Violent Harpies Mission *"Violent Harpies have inhabited Kerrie Beach. You now have enough skill and power to fight them. Beat them down and continue to improve yourself!" 'Orc Temple' Scouting Orc Temple Mission *"Orc Temple is governed by the Orc Tribes that strongly believe in Orcish Shaminism. These orcs are trained elite fighting machines and they are one of the biggest threats in Serdin. Scout the premises of Orc Temple to figure out their numbers." Dwindling Their Powers Mission *"The orcs have a long standing tradition of naming the strongest commander, Orc Warrior. You’ve already had a run in with him before. Orc Warrior is at the core of their combat power. Defeat him at all costs!" 'Gorgos' Dungeon' Scouting Gorgos’ Dungeon Mission *"Thanks to your on-going, this area is safe for the time being. However, Serdin won’t be safe for long. Kaze’aze is still alive and she is the cause of all these issues. Go to Gorgos’ Dungeon and see if you can find anything!" Fiery Red Slimes Mission 2 - 1 *"Gorgos’ Dungeon is filled with monsters who have the ability to use fire. Watch out for Red Slimes. They are dangerous because of the flames they drop. Fight them and improve yourself!" Take Them Down Slowly But Surely Mission 2 - 2 *"The monsters found in Gorgos’ will make their escape any chance they get. The best way to fight them is to focus on one monster at a time. Attack them continuously and take them down!" ✿♬ﾟ+.(｡◡‿◡)♪.+ﾟ♬✿。Be happy (talk) 09:25, June 16, 2015 (UTC)